In The Corridors Of Groznyj Grad
by Princess Hannah
Summary: Prequel to Raikov's Story. A medic team is dispached to Groznyj Grad where an intruder has been taking out guards. One medic, a US spy, runs into the intruder, Naked Snake. Just what is he hiding in that locker? T for language.


_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! A Raiden fetish plus a great fic about his parents plus my urge to write a prequel plus a fever of 100.7 equals…this. Yep, I FINALLY got time to do some more writing, so for all you Raikov's Story fans, here's the prequel. Also, for the sake of the Snake fan-girl's sanity, deh dude wit deh mullet DOES have a cameo. I don't own him or any other MGS characters. Marilyn is MINE, but if anyone would like to use her in a fanfic (only in the context of Raiden's mother) be my guest. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Dammit. Who does that American bastard think he is?" Medic leader Boris growled. He turned to the occupants of the medic truck that was trundling down a hidden road in the dense Soviet mountains. His crew. "Listen up, everyone," he said "We've had reports of an intruder, most likely an American spy, taking down guards at Groznyj Grad. We need you to span the area and bring back any bodies that you find. If you, perchance, see this intruder, _don't be a hero_. You'll be mincemeat if you try and fight him."

"What does he look like?" said one of the medics, a woman with cream-colored hair and icy blue eyes.

"We don't know," said Boris "We just know that he's dangerous. Don't go looking for him, Sonia. We're just here to do our job." The truck pulled to a stop. They had arrived.

* * *

Sonia looked around. The hall was empty, devoid of even guards. Being a military medic, she had access to pretty much anywhere she pleased. She had been scouting around for a bit now, but nothing of interest had turned up. Her radio buzzed. It was Boris calling to check in.

"Sonia, report your status," he said.

"I'm currently outside of the locker rooms," she said "Nothing's turned up."

"You're the only one who hasn't found anything," said Boris "Everyone else has. Actually, that's why I called. I was getting worried." Sonia sighed in exasperation. She could _swear_ that Boris had been hitting on her every since she joined.

"Well then," she said "I guess that's even more nothing." She turned the radio off.

PUNCHPUNCHPUNCH

_"Ooof!"_

Sonia spun around. That sound had come from the locker rooms. She slowly inched towards the doorway. _It must be the intruder,_ she thought _If he _is _an American spy…_She opened the door quietly. She could hear scuffling sounds from a few rows of lockers down. She crept silently over to the sounds and heard a locker door close. She peered around the side and saw a man in jungle camouflage holding, what was, unmistakably, a Russian officer's uniform. Sonia somehow managed to catch the name "Major Ivan Raidenovich Raikov" on it. The man looked up and saw her staring at him. She jumped back. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"_Freeze!_" he said. Sonia froze.

"Wait!" she said, her Russian accent gone in an instant "Are you with the Americans?" The man looked at her, curiously.

"Why would that matter to you?" he said "Wait…you're not one of them, are you?" There was a pause "Yeah, I doubt it. Hang on…I think I recognize you…What's your cover name?"

"Sonia," she said.

"And your _real _name?"

"Marilyn Flynn." The man's eyes widened.

"Agent Nurse Recon?" he said "Don't you work for the USSSSD, the brainchild of Major Zero's friend Major Gabriel Fisher?"

"That's right," said Marilyn "Wait…I think I remember hearing about you during briefing. Naked Snake, is it? FOX unit?"

"Yeah," said Snake "Look, FOX is supposed to be handling this one alone. You shouldn't be here." Marilyn scowled.

"Shows what you know," she said, cocking her head to one side and resuming her Russian accent "I'm just here doing my job."

"Just don't get into any trouble," said Snake, turning to leave "There's too much going on here already." He left, taking the uniform with him. Marilyn scoffed and turned to leave as well. Then she stopped. There had been someone else in the room with Snake before she had entered.

_Hmm,_ thought Marilyn _Snake must've taken out that Major Ivan guy to steal his uniform for a disguise and stuffed the body in a locker to hide the evidence._ She opened a few nearby lockers. Nothing. When she came to the one on the far end, she opened the door…and a body fell out. Marilyn jumped back in shock. The man was clad in nothing but his underwear. It was definitely Major Raikov. Marilyn leaned down and put her head against his chest. To her surprise, she could make out a dull heartbeat. Marilyn pulled out her radio.

"Boris," she said, donning her Russian accent again "I found a survivor."

* * *

"Major Fisher, it's me."

"Marilyn! It's good to hear you're alright."

"I know. Things have been getting rough up here. I ran into Naked Snake."

"Yes, Major Zero just contacted me about that. Listen, Marilyn, you've done well. We need to bring you back home."

"Why the urgency?"

"I've just got a bad feeling that something disastrous is going to happen up there. You'll be getting back the usual way, I presume?"

"Recovery balloon, of course, sir. Oh, and I'll be bringing someone with me."

"Hostage? Defector?"

"Not really. He's a Russian officer, presumably under the command of Colonel Volgin. He might be…useful. He's been out cold for hours."

"Alright. Godspeed, Marilyn."

"Good bye, Major Fisher."

* * *

About 6 hours later, Marilyn and the still-unconscious Major Raikov were on board a special agent plane that would take them back to America. Marilyn was sitting in the back with Raikov, watching him sleep. He hadn't been much to look at when Marilyn first saw him, which was understandable under the circumstances, but now, she started to see something more there. She brushed his white-blonde hair out of his face and found that she didn't want to take her hand off of him. She shook herself mentally. How silly, possibly having feelings for someone she virtually didn't know. Still…she felt that there was something there…

**Continued in Raikov's Story

* * *

**

_And that's where it began. As for the possible sequel, I'd actually like to get some more work done on Legend of the Thousand Knights first. As much as I love MGS, I must keep my loyalty to Star Wars. (Only…11…more…days…till…Episode…3…)_


End file.
